Wonders
by inolvidable23
Summary: Acababa de acordar una pelea a muerte por la gente del cielo, su gente, parte de la coalición que por muchas razones tenía que mantener a salvo. Por supuesto que nadie iba a estar de acuerdo con esto pero, ¿desde cuando Lexa seguía las normas cuando Clarke estaba de por medio? Clexa.


**AN:** Demasiados sentimientos después del 3x03...demasiados...

* * *

Lexa solo había pedido que Indra le acompañara a discutir los términos de la pelea que acababa de acordar con Nia para demostrar su valía. Lexa casi quiso reír ante la proposición hasta que Nia había llamado a su guerrero y al consejo, quien la había apoyado argumentando una debilidad que realmente Lexa no sentía.

Es decir, su mente sabía lo que sentía por Clarke la hacía débil pero no se sentía así y aunque no se sentía poderosa, ese sentimiento le daba fuerza para luchar todo lo que podía, aunque fuera contra esta injusticia.

Nia había aprovechado sus sentimientos para plantar la duda en el consejo y ahora Lexa tenía que demostrar que podía seguir siendo lo que era sin necesidad de detener lo que intentaba crear con Clarke.

Confianza. Respeto. Cariño. Todo lo que pensaba que no volvería a sentir.

Tras horas y horas de hablar, al final habían decidido crear un combate a muerte en el que el ganador tendría el respeto y la posición de el líder de todos ellos.

-Heda...

-Lo se, Indra. Pero no es solo por ellos que hago esto. Si la coalición cae en manos de Roan y Nia todo por lo que me he sacrificado habrá valido para nada-dijo Lexa.

-Lo se, Heda-dijo Indra.

-Habla con libertad, Indra-dijo Lexa cuando vio a Indra mirar al suelo.

Indra levantó la mirada hacia ella y Lexa sintió un tirón en su pecho al ver el desacuerdo en sus ojos. Nadie quería que Lexa peleara aunque Indra había expresado claramente que no era por su falta de valía si no porque no había necesidad.

Lexa era Heda y era una líder y siempre lo sería a pesar de sus sentimientos.

-Es una trampa para matarte-dijo Indra-. Vas a morir en dos días.

-Lo se-dijo Lexa.

-Debes preparar a los niños.

-Lo se.

Ninguna dijo nada más mientras abría las puertas del trono y miraban frente a ellos, donde Titus se encontraba con Clarke. Acompañando a los dos, Abby Griffin y Marcus Kane esperaban tranquilamente junto a Pike, Bellamy, Octavia y Raven y fue cuando Lexa recordó que había acordado otra cita con ellos aquella mañana para saber que iban a hacer con la gente del cielo que seguía con vida e intentar convencer a Pike de que los terrícolas no eran solo un atajo de animales.

-Indra, reúne a los niños para esta tarde-dijo Lexa lentamente caminando hacia el trono. Podía notar la mirada de Clarke sobre ella pero decidió ignorarla y caminó a su trono, sentandose en el antes de mirarlos.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Pike-. ¿Que pasa ahora? ¿Vas a matarnos?

-No-dijo Lexa casi antes de que terminara la última pregunta-. Vuestro destino y posición esta en manos de Clarke y Marcus Kane kom Skaikru, no en mis manos.

-¿No vas a hacernos daño?-dijo Pike con incredulidad-. No me lo creo. Sois una atajo de animales.

-Como te atreves...-gruño Titus.

-¡Em pleni!-dijo Lexa haciendo a Titus quedarse en silencio y a los demás mirarla antes de que ella fijara su mirada en parte de la coalición y yo protejo lo que es mio, Pike kom Skaikru pero no caigas en el error de pensar que me importa poco más que Clarke realmente y si su felicidad es que estáis bien, haré todo lo humanamente posible para conseguirlo.

La mirada de Lexa fue suficiente para silenciar a Pike y para enrojecer a Clarke pero nadie dijo nada antes de que Lexa se levantara de su trono y caminara hacia Kane al que miró con más respeto del que sentía por cualquiera de los otros dos adultos.

De hecho, tenía que admitir que para ella solo Kane y Clarke tenían algún valor, puede que Octavia también, pero los demás...

-En dos días deberé enfrentarme a Roan kom Azgeda para hacer valía de mi fuerza delante del consejo, quienes piensan que he caído en desgracia por lo que siento por Clarke-dijo Lexa claramente para que todos los escucharan-. La pelea será a muerte y antes de que sepa si mi espíritu debe o no pasar a uno de los niños de sangre oscura que tengo a mi cargo quiero dejar claro que los Skaikru no deben ser atacados bajo ningún concepto. Es por eso que, Marcus Kane Kom Skaikru necesito que te reúnas conmigo esta noche. El consejo y yo te haremos firmar un tratado que os hace fuertes en caso de mi fallecimiento.

El silencio de la sala se hizo evidente, la mayoría con sorpresa y otros incapaces de saber como reaccionar y Clarke fijando su mirada en Lexa.

-Heda...-comenzó Kane antes de que Lexa lo detuviera.

-Solo preséntate, Kane, hazme esto más fácil-dijo Lexa antes de pasar una mirada por todos hasta detenerse en Pike-. Protejo lo que es mío, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, hasta mi último aliento.

Pike la miró como si todavía no la creyera y Lexa se giró, saliendo de la sala ante la mirada atónita de todos los que estaban allí. Octavia miró a Indra quien mantenía su cabeza agachada en reverencia a su Heda hasta que se marchó.

-Indra...¿va a luchar?-preguntó Octavia.

-Tiene que hacerlo-dijo Indra-. La habéis hecho débil y ahora deberá pagar con su vida.

-No tiene porque...-empezó Pike.

Titus dio un golpe en la pared y todos los miraron cuando el hombre sacó el puño de la pared y fijo su mirada en Pike al que todos podían sentir como odiaba con todo su ser.

-Heda va a morir y esa muerte solo será culpa vuestra-gruño Titus.

Y después abandonó la sala seguido de Indra y dejando a la gente del cielo con la sensación de que esta vez, Lexa había querido demostrar su valía antes de ellos de una manera que podía costarle mucho más de lo que habían anticipado.

–

Clarke había perdido horas buscando a Lexa tras el anuncio de su batalla con Roan y la líder del cielo no estaba segura de poder encontrar a la Heda antes de la batalla. Solo pensar en Lexa arriesgando su vida y todo lo que tenía por ella...por todos, era más de lo que podía soportar.

 _Tu la forzaste a esto..._

Pero Clarke no quería esto, ella quería, no, necesitaba a Lexa allí también. No le valía de nada sobrevivir si Lexa no estaba con ella.

Era la líder de todos, la única en la que estaba empezando a confiar de nuevo y la que la hacia sentir cosas que Clarke peleaba por detener.

-Pero si me convierto en Heda, ¿tendré que cuidar de la gente del cielo?

-La gente del cielo es parte de la coalición, Aden, tendrás que cuidar de ellos y de todos.

Clarke se detuvo al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre uno de los árboles que la rodeaban y lo usaba como apoyo para escuchar a las dos personas, mujer y niño, que hablaban cerca de ella sin saberlo.

-Pero yo no quiero proteger a la gente del cielo, son malvados-dijo el niños.

-No lo son, Aden, son diferentes-dijo Lexa con una pequeña sonrisa-. ¿Recuerdas a Pauna y a los maunon?

-Si...-dijo Aden algo asustado.

-Pues la líder de la gente del cielo, con su gente, consiguió vencerlos-dijo Lexa acariciando el pelo del chico-. Dales una oportunidad, Aden, no necesitan nada más.

-¿Y no soy Heda, crees que otro lo hará?-preguntó Aden.

-Yo aguanto a Nia, Aden, no creo que sea un problema para vosotros-dijo Lexa-. Además, sabes como funciona el espíritu.

-Recuerdos de Heda anteriores-dijo Aden antes de mirar a Lexa-. Pero yo no quiero que mueras.

Clarke apretó el puño contra la rama mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al ver la mirada de Lexa, el cariño que albergaba por su gente y, a la vez, la pena que la cubría de arriba abajo.

-Yo tampoco quiero morir, Aden, pero si ese es mi destino, así será-dijo Lexa con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aden asintió aunque sus ojos eran claros con decepción y pena, claramente el chico no quería que Heda muriera pero entendía mejor que ella que eso no estaba en su mano y que debía respetar la decisión de Lexa.

Todo lo contrario de lo que Clarke quería hacer.

-Vete a comer, Aden, te esperan.

-¿Mañana vendrás a entrenarnos?-preguntó Aden levantándose del suelo.

-Pasaré la mañana con vosotros en caso de que sea la última vez-prometió Lexa.

Aden asintió y salió corriendo por el bosque mientras Lexa dejaba escapar un suspiro y Clarke se mordía el labio inferior, luchando consigo misma la decisión de ir hasta ella o respetar su soledad.

Por lo menos, hasta que Lexa se giró y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Necesitas algo, Clarke?-preguntó Lexa.

-Lexa...Lexa, ¿que estas haciendo?-preguntó Clarke acercándose a ella.

-Intento hacer lo que debo y lo que deseo-dijo Lexa antes de dejar escapar una sonrisa-...quien iba a decir lo que podía significar.

-No debes...-comenzó Clarke antes de detenerse y mirar al suelo, cogiendo el aire antes de hablar-...Nia nos esta usando para matarte, Lexa.

-Lo se...

-¿Entonces que haces?-preguntó Clarke agarrando a Lexa de los brazos-. ¿Porque no piensas en una estrategia? ¿Porque firmas esta sentencia a muerte?

Lexa suspiró, no quería discutir con Clarke en una de sus últimas posibles últimas interacciones pero al parecer siempre tenían que estar así.

-No puedo pensar en nada, Clarke, he sido retada y mi deber es luchar o morir-dijo Lexa-. Si me lo permites, me gustaría ganar o morir como una guerrera que es lo que siempre he sido.

-¡Eres Heda! ¡Puedes...! ¡Tienes que negarte!-gritó Clarke entonces.

-No puedo y no lo haré, Clarke. Mi gente viene primero-dijo Lexa.

-No es...somos nosotros. Todos saben que Nia te reta por nosotros-dijo Clarke apretando su agarre en Lexa-. Déjanos de nuevo, vete, sácanos de aquí a patadas...tú no puedes morir aquí. No puedes morir a manos de Nia por nosotros, no te dejaré.

-Si hago eso tu gente morirá a manos de Nia, su gente y la gente que la apoye...-dijo Lexa.

-Nos defenderemos, Lexa...Podemos hacerlo-prometió Clarke.

Lexa quería creer a Clarke pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo con Nia para saber que no funcionaría, además, se negaba a dejar a Clarke cerca de aquella mujer y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría si Nia le hacía a Clarke lo que le hizo a Costia.

Lexa dejaría de ser Lexa y sería un alma plagada de sangre y venganza.

-No voy a hacerlo-dijo Lexa.

-Entonces lo haré yo-gruño Clarke soltando a Lexa de repente-. Nos marcharemos y no volveremos a cruzarnos nunca más.

Lexa no pudo evitar el dolor que pasó por sus ojos y sintió el puñal que tenía en el pecho clavarse más hondo porque por primera vez en su vida, toda la gente de su coalición estaba en contra de ella y Lexa se sentía demasiado cansada para luchar una vez más, pero además de eso, Clarke había dejado más que claro que no la quería nada más que por su poder y la gente del cielo ni siquiera se molestaría en entender lo que pasaba.

Lexa no era más que un instrumento, siempre lo había sido pero darse cuenta del alcance de aquella sensación destrozó cualquier intento que tuviera por tener ganas de ganar esta batalla.

Su alma ya no tenía propósito y sin eso, ella ya no se encontraba con fuerzas para luchar.

-Haz lo que te venga en gana, Clarke-dijo Lexa finalmente-. Mi decisión esta tomada y ni siquiera tus amenazas me harán cambiar mi opción, ¿Quieres irte? Vete, no te molestes en esperar a que te detenga porque aunque no lo quieras o los demás no lo crean, te juré lealtad y protección, jure paz para tu gente igual que para la mía y aunque no me queda nada todavía me queda mi verdad y eso no podréis quitármelo, nadie.

Clarke se quedó mirándola con sorpresa pero Lexa ni siquiera le hizo caso. Se levantó, suspiró y se alejó de ella necesitando aclarar su mente para la noche mientras tras ella, Clarke pasaba una mano por su pelo frustrada por no poder detenerla.

Desesperada porque estaba perdiendo a Lexa y no estaba segura de poder recuperarla.

–

Ya era de noche cuando Lexa llegó a la lugar de reunión. Tras la amenaza de Clarke, Lexa realmente se esperaba que Kane no acudiera a la cita pero para su sorpresa, el hombre apareció, al lado de Indra y frente a Titus.

-Tenía el temor de no verte, Kane kom Skaikru-dijo Lexa con más alivio del que pretendía.

-Clarke manda sus disculpas, Heda, no quería ofenderte-dijo Kane.

-Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto-dijo Lexa con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kane suspiró y asintió antes de que Lexa diera un paso al frente y se colocara en el centro, donde fue vista y escuchada por todo el consejo que la rodeaba.

-Consejo de los doce clanes, guías de la vida que preservamos y huéspedes de las almas que algún día perderemos, en esta limpia noche os presento a Marcus Kane, líder de la gente del cielo y un fuerte aliado entre nuestras filas-dijo Lexa.

El consejo entero se quedó mirando a Kane antes de que Lexa le hiciera el gesto para que la siguiera y Kane se colocara al lado de Lexa, en el centro de todas las miradas que ahora los apuntaban a los dos.

-Con esta ofrenda de sangre, yo prometo mi vida y mi alma a proteger a tu gente y vuestros espíritus-susurró Lexa mirando a Kane y haciéndose un corte en la mano antes de dejar derramar su sangre sobre un documento frente a ellos-. La sangre derramada esta noche sirve como ofrenda de paz de mi gente a la tuya ahora y para siempre, ¿aceptas?

-Sha, Heda-susurró Kane seriamente.

Lexa asintió y luego pidió la mano de Kane para hacerle otro corte con la misma daga que había usado para ella.

-Con esta sangre aceptas nuestra protección, Kane Kom Skaikru-dijo Lexa antes de girarse a los demás-. ¡La gente del cielo es nuestra gente, ahora y siempre!

Nadie dijo nada. Todo fue un tenso silencio antes de que cada líder se inclinara ante Kane y desapareciera de la reunión sin hablar por respeto a Heda mientras Kane los miraba con cierta sorpresa.

-Lexa...

-Están seguros de mi muerte pero deben respetar la tradición-dijo Lexa dejando escapar el aire-. Camina conmigo, Kane.

Kane asintió, compartiendo una mirada de preocupación con Indra mientras se alejaban de los guardias hacia dentro del bosque. Durante varios minutos, ninguno de los dos hablaron, por lo menos, hasta que Lexa se detuvo en uno de los campos abiertos y Kane se detuvo con ella, mirando a varios chicos sentados en el fuego.

-Te presento a los "sangre nocturna" Kane-dijo Lexa.

-¿Quien?-preguntó Kane entre fascinado y confuso.

-Uno de ellos es mi futuro y los demás, mis guerreros-dijo Lexa antes de dejar escapar una sonrisa.

Kane no pudo salir de su asombro y asintió antes de ver como Lexa saludaba a los niños y luego se giraba a Kane, quien hizo lo mismo rápidamente para luego seguir a Lexa cuando se sentó en lo alto de una de las rocas y miró al horizonte.

-Cuando tenía dos años, me dieron una espada y comenzaron con mi entrenamiento-dijo Lexa dejando escapar una respiración-. Anya siempre fue mi entrenadora, incluso cuando tenía seis años y la Reina Del Hielo quemó mi aldea con fuego helado, mató a mis padres y luego a la primera mujer que amé. Anya creyó en mi para ser Heda y luego Gustus y ahora Indra...

-Heda...

-Todo lo que he querido siempre es evitar todo lo que pasé a otros, Kane y, aunque vaya contra todo pronóstico, creo que tu y Clarke podéis conseguirlo-dijo Lexa con una pequeña sonrisa y un pestañeó que a Kane le pareció una técnica para contener las lágrimas-. Tienes que jurarme que lucharás por conseguirlo, pase lo que pase.

-Heda...no puedes rendirte-dijo Kane.

-Estoy cansada, Kane. Amo a mi pueblo más de lo que puedas imaginar y lucharía por ellos pero ellos ya no confían en mí, el consejo tampoco lo hace y Clarke...-susurró Lexa.

Kane miró a la Comandante antes de verla flaquear y aunque tenía grandes sospechas, esta conversación abrió sus puertas como un golpe de aire y lo hizo poner una mano sobre el brazo de Lexa con cariño.

-Tu amas a Clarke...-susurró Kane.

-Lo hago-admitió Lexa mirando a Kane con una pena que se clavó en el alma del hombre como un puñal-. Pero es demasiado tarde, ella nunca me amará...

-No digas eso, Lexa-susurró Kane-. ¿Porque no iba a hacerlo?

-Porque el monstruo que ella ve tras sus pesadillas no es ella misma...soy yo-susurró Lexa.

Y sin más, Lexa volvió su mirada al horizonte, esperando que la mañana le trajera la paz que necesitaba para seguir adelante mientras Kane rezaba para que todo saliera bien porque no podían perder a esta Comandante.

Y tampoco podían perder a Lexa.

–

Abby estaba preocupada desde que dejó ir a Kane la tarde anterior. Ella no confiaba en nada terrícola excepto quizá Indra y mucho menos confiaba en Lexa aunque parte de ella seguía preguntándose porque la Comandante tomaba el riesgo de luchar para mantenerlos a salvo.

Ellos solo eran sus peones, ¿porque los protegía?

Clarke estaba sentada en una de las sillas y Abby no tenía interés en saber donde estaban Pike y Bellamy, pero Octavia entró en la habitación rápidamente y Raven levantó su mirada desde la mesa conectado su mirada con la morena para decirse sin palabras estaba pasando.

-Kane a vuelto...

Abby suspiró y Clarke se levantó de su asiento al ver entrar al hombre pero lo que vieron las detuvo, dejándolas heladas en el sitio mientras veían a un Kane raramente normal. El hombre tenía la mano vendada con ropas Trikru, sus ojos estaban rojos y su cuerpo estaba cargado de una sensación de derrota más allá de lo que nadie imaginaría.

-Kane...-susurró Abby antes de abrazarlo.

Kane la abrazó con fuerza y antes de saber que estaba pasando, lo encontró llorando sobre su hombro, para su sorpresa y la de Clarke, Raven y Octavia que lo rodearon con preocupación.

-¿Que pasa, Kane?-susurró Abby-. ¿Marcus?

-Esta tan sola, Abby...tan sola...-susurró Marcus.

-¿Lexa?-susurró Clarke detrás de ellos.

Kane levantó su mirada clavandola en Clarke y Abby pudo ver la cara seria de su hija deshacerse en angustia mientras Octavia soltaba un suspiro y Raven pasaba su mano por su pelo, preocupada.

-Ella no esta sola realmente-dijo Raven mirando a todos lados menos a Clarke-. Tiene a sus subditos y a Indra, ¿no?

-Su gente es su gente, Raven, no sus amigos-dijo Octavia mirando al suelo y apretando los puños-. E Indra es su general, no su familia...Lexa no tiene familia, murieron de la mano de la Reina del Hielo cuando quemó con fuego helado su villa hace mucho tiempo.

Raven miró a Octavia con sorpresa pero fue Clarke quien dio un paso al frente hacia Kane, quien se separó de Abby para suspirar y poder confrontar a Clarke.

-¿Donde esta?-preguntó Clarke.

-En su trono...-susurró Kane-. Ve.

Y no tuvo que decir nada más antes de que Clarke intercambiara una mirada con Octavia quien asintió y después, la rubia echó a correr, directa al caballo de Octavia y a Polis, donde esperaba encontrar a Lexa.

Donde necesitaba encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

–

Lexa no acostumbraba a quedarse sola pero esta noche, era justo lo que necesitaba para encontrar sus paz. Al amanecer terminaría sus preparativos antes de la pelea y la verdad, estaba agradecida de que Indra estuviera al cargo de su ejercito mientras Titus miraba sus asuntos políticos.

Aunque si era sincera, Lexa añoraba a Clarke y le hubiera gustado verla una vez más antes de su batalla.

-¿Lexa?

La voz de la persona que deseaba ver llegó a ella antes de que Lexa levantara la mirada para encontrarse con Clarke, la dulce y fuerte Clarke que le había robado todo, la que era su salvación y su penitencia a partes iguales.

La que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

-Pensé que te marcharías...-susurró Lexa sin mirarla.

-No es...-comenzó Clarke antes de detenerse-...estoy aquí, ahora.

-El destino parece querer cumplir todos mis deseos esta noche-dijo Lexa mirando aún al horizonte-. Me pregunto si será porque no seguirá haciéndolo en el futuro.

Clarke suspiró antes de acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado y tomar su mano de manera tentativa, como si no estuviera segura de que Lexa no fuera a apartarse.

-No digas eso...-dijo Clarke estrechando su mano entre la de la Comandante-...no hay manera posible de detener esto, ¿verdad?

-No, Clarke, no la hay-susurró Lexa.

-Entonces...entonces confía en que ganarás-dijo Clarke.

Lexa la miró entonces antes de dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa y asentir, después miró al horizonte de nuevo y Clarke sintió las lágrimas picando sus ojos porque aunque quería animarla, podía ver que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Lo que tenía delante no era Lexa, la Comandante que conocía si no, Lexa, la mujer destrozada por dentro.

-Quizá es mi momento, Clarke, de hecho, estoy segura de que este momento es el mejor para terminar mi legado-dijo Lexa acariciando de manera inconsciente la mano de Clarke.

-No, eso no va a pasar-dijo Clarke-. Tú no puedes morir, ¿quien va a liderar a toda esta gente si tu no estas?

-Aden-dijo Lexa con una sonrisa-. Es un buen chico.

-¿Y quién va a controlarnos a nosotros?-preguntó Clarke entonces-. ¿A mi?

-Tu siempre has sido incontrolable, Clarke.

Clarke suspiró e intentó controlar sus lágrimas porque a pesar de que no la había perdonado aún, reconocía perfectamente el hecho de que Lexa la conocía mejor que nadie en este mundo.

-Tienes razón-susurró Clarke antes de mirar sus manos unidas-. Déjame pasar la noche contigo.

-¿Que?-preguntó Lexa mirando a Clarke, esta vez con sorpresa.

-Déjame dormir a tu lado y calmar tus miedos-susurró Clarke colocando su mano libre en la mejilla de Lexa-. Déjame calmar tu dolor.

-Clarke...no tienes porque...

-No, pero es lo que quiero hace-susurró Clarke.

Lexa se encontró sin manera de negarse porque aunque seguía sin creer que esto no era más que un acto de bondad por parte de la líder del cielo, se encontró incapaz de negarse al cobijo que le ofrecía.

Y así, caminó de la mano con Clarke hasta su cama donde se tumbó primero atrayendo a la líder del cielo para ponerla sobre su cuerpo mientras Clarke se acomodaba sobre ella, colocando su cabeza en su hombro y abrazando a Lexa por la cintura.

-Gracias, Clarke-susurró Lexa.

Clarke solo besó su hombro y minutos después, las dos se encontraron dejándose llevar por el sueño, incapaces de hacer nada más que sucumbir a los sueños de la noche.

–

Indra no dijo nada aquella mañana cuando fue a avisar a su Heda de la preparación de la batalla y la encontró despierta, sentada en la esquina de su cama y acariciando la mejilla de una dormida líder del cielo que parecía tan exhausta como Lexa parecía sentirse.

-Heda...-susurró Indra.

-Es la hora...-murmuró Lexa-...cuida de ella, Indra, no creo que pueda volver.

-Sha, Heda-dijo Indra-. Me encargaré personalmente.

-Gracias, Indra...-dijo Lexa levantándose de la cama antes de mirar a Indra a los ojos-...por todo.

-Otaim, Heda-susurró Indra.

Lexa sonrió antes de mirar a Clarke y bajar sus labios hasta la mejilla de la líder del cielo que besó como una reverencia justo antes de marcharse de la habitación en silencio y solo con Indra como testigo.

–

Roan la estaba esperando cuando Lexa llegó al campo de batalla, sobre él, la reina Nia, el consejo y Ontari era testigos de su caída. Lexa lo había intentado todo, todo lo que sabía y había aprendido de Anya, de Gustus y de sus padres y aún así, nada podía con Roan.

Solo porque Roan tenía a su madre y su madre nunca jugaba limpio.

-¡Guardias!-gritó Roan.

Lexa vio como uno de ellos le lanzaba un arma a Roan y gruño cuando tuvo que enzarzarse de nuevo en la pelea, recibiendo y dando golpes que no llevaban a ninguna parte porque cuando más peleaba, peor estaba.

Tres laceraciones, dos en el pecho y una el la pierna y un pequeño corte también en el brazo.

Roan la pateó y levantó su espada para darle un golpe final y Lexa sintió que aquello era el final, que no iba a poder seguir adelante.

 _Muere, Lexa, es tu turno..._

Lexa cerró los ojos, lista para rendirse y pasar a una vida donde sus padres, Anya, sus amigos, Costia y mucha más gente estaría.

Pero sin Clarke...Clarke no estaría allí, ni todos por los que había luchado hasta este día.

 _¡Eres una trikru! ¡No te rindas!_

 _¡Puedes hacerlo, Lexa!_

 _Lexa...no es tu tiempo, lucha por ellos...lucha por ella..._

Lexa abrió los ojos entonces y con un rugido fuera de lo común, la líder de los Trikru se giro para detener la espada con sus manos y golpear a Roan segundos después con toda la fuerza que podía.

-No es mi turno...todavía tengo que acabar con vosotros-gruño Lexa.

Y entonces se giro para clavar su espada al lado de la cabeza de Roan, tomandolo por sorpresa antes de que Lexa lo pateara y lo dejara inconsciente. Luego Lexa cogió la lanza de su enemigo y la lanzó sobre Nia, clavando el arma justo sobre el trono de la reina del hielo.

-¡Esto a terminado, Nia! ¡He ganado!-gritó Lexa-. ¡Soy Heda, este es mi pueblo y tu no podrás ganarme! ¡Nunca!

Todo quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de que el público rugiera a su Heda en apoyo y Lexa sonriera, sintiendo entonces el peso de su batalla sobre ella mientras se daba cuenta de una persona que había estado frente a ella todo este tiempo.

Era Clarke y estaba venerandola como todos los demás.

-Clarke...-susurró Lexa.

Intentó dar un paso hacia ella pero el cuerpo dejo de tomar sus ordenes y, segundos después, se sintió a si misma caer al suelo con fuerza siendo la cara de preocupación y sorpresa de Clarke lo último que ella fue capaz de ver.

–

Clarke tomó a Lexa entre sus brazos en medio de campo de batalla buscando su pulso como una desesperada y rezando para que Lexa hubiera sobrevivido al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta de que por mucho que luchara, no podía impedir lo que sentía por Lexa.

No sabía que era, no podía definirlo y todavía era incapaz de perdonarla del todo pero no podía negarlo más.

No iba a hacerlo.

-Clarke...-susurró Lexa-. Se acabó, Clarke...

-Descansa, Lexa, lo has hecho muy bien-susurró Clarke sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas mientras Lexa acariciaba su mejilla-. Ahora duerme...que yo estaré contigo.

Lexa sonrió y Clarke sintió que su corazón estallaba con cariño porque fue la sonrisa más sincera que jamás hubiera visto en ella y les dio a las dos la esperanza que necesitaban.

La suerte de saber que quizá no era demasiado tarde para terminar lo que empezaron tiempo atrás.


End file.
